Looking for Percy
by goingmywaydoll
Summary: If your girlfriend is Annabeth Chase and you go missing, she is bound to find you. With a little help from a feisty daughter of Zeus and her brother, his best friend, a handy son of Hephaestus, and a spunky daughter of Aphrodite. Post Lost Hero.
1. Thalia!

**A/N So, this is my new Heroes of Olympus fanfic. Sooo, yeah, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Come on, You know the drill, I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**"Annabeth!"

"Oh my Gods! Thalia," I cried out. I hadn't seen her in so long.

"What's up?" she said, running up to me.

"Nothing. So, why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh, Lady Artemis let me sail to San Fransisco with you guys," she answered, smiling.

"That's great. Except for the reason we have to go," I replied.

"I am so sorry about that, by the way," Thalia said.

"It's okay, I guess," I said, smiling weakly. This whole time I've been worrying about him. Does he have a girlfriend?

"So, when are we going to leave?"

"Whenever the Argo II is done, which should be in about a day or two," I replied.

"Cool. Can you show it to me?" she asked.

"Sure, follow me," I said, walking towards Bunker 9.

_At Bunker 9..._

"Woah! It's _huge_!" Thalia said in awe. "Can I help?"

"I guess, we can work on the crow's nest. I'll get us a ladder."

"So, you designed all of this?" she asked.

"Well, I had a bunch of help from my siblings," I explained.

"But you were like the leader, right?" she persisted.

"You could say that," I said. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, the usual, hunting monsters and stuff," she replied. "Hand me that screw driver, will you" I passed it to her and started to cut the magic wood for the floor. "What about you? Anything interesting since we saved mankind?"

"Well, I've been working on the Argo II, preparing for the Legion Camp and worrying about my kidnapped boyfriend, who probably doesn't remember me. Just a normal year!" I laughed.

"How are you taking Percy's amnesia?" Thalia asked, screwing in the railings.

"I've been trying to ignore it and stay strong. I throw myself in to training and building to forget about him, but he's everywhere I look," I said. "Everyone keeps telling me to stay strong and they know how it feels, but they don't. No one knows how I feel. They don't know what it's like to loose your boyfriend."

"I kno- Oh wait, I don't know. It must suck," she said giving me an encouraging smile and a crowbar.

"Thanks," I said. "I'm just worried that he found someone else. Someone he'll pick over me."

"Hey, if he really loves you, then he'll remember you. Even Jason remembers Reyna, but don't tell Piper that," Thalia caught herself.

"Yea- Wait, who's Reyna?" I frowned.

"Jason hasn't told you? Oh, well, he doesn't know exactly who she is, but she has some importance to him. I think they were like, _together_," Thalia said slowly and carefully.

"Wow, poor Piper," I said, surprised.

"Why am I poor?" Piper asked, walking up to us. My eyes widened.

"We were, uh, you see, ummm," Thalia said at a loss for words.

"I was talking about how you got a splinter yesterday," I said, remembering.

"Oh. So, any progress on the boat?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, we're like halfway through the crow's nest," I answered.

"Where's Jason? I need to talk to him about something," Piper inquired.

"Um, I think he's at archery," Thalia answered.

"'Kay, thanks. I'll see you guys later. Nice to see you again, Thalia!"

"You too, Piper!" she called as Piper ran away. I went back to the crow's nest and realized that Thalia wasn't with me.

"Thals? What are you doing?" I asked, retracing my steps.

"Come on!" she said, taking off.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I said, catching up.

"Following Piper!"

"Why?"

"She might of heard about Reyna and is going to confront Jason," she said over her shoulder.

"Ooohhh." How could I not see that? I'm supposed to be a daughter of Athena! We arrived at the archery range and saw Jason getting ready to shoot an arrow. Piper walked up and said something. "Come on, we have to get closer to hear them," I whispered. We tiptoed forward.

"So, what do you want to talk about? Anything impor-" Jason asked.

"Who's Reyna?" Piper interrupted.

"What?" he said, totally caught off guard.

"I know she was special to you, so who is she?" Piper pushed.

"How do you know about her?"

"You're not answering my question, Jason," she complained.

"Listen, Pipes-"

"Do not call me Pipes while I'm confronting you!"

"Sorry. So, Reyna, right. Well, I don't really know who she is but I think she's important. I feel kind of guilty when I'm with you because she might be special."

"Of course. I was just a diversion." Piper looked down.

"No, you were way better than that. Look, Piper, even if what we had was fake, you must be special to me because I kinda think I like you. And as for Reyna, she must not be that important if I don't totally remember her, right?" Jason said. I smiled. But then it slipped off my face when I remembered that this could happen to me and Percy. He could fall in love with the girl at the Roman camp. Annabeth, you're getting ahead of yourself. He could still be single, a voice in the back of my head said.

"You really like me?" Piper said hopeful.

"Of course I do, Pipes," Jason smiled.

"I like you too, sky boy," Piper grinned.

"Sky boy?" Jason raised his eyebrows.

"New nickname. You like it?"

"Sure, princess," Jason bit his lip to try not to laugh.

"_Princess?_" Piper laughed.

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p'.

"Just don't tell Leo. I don't want him calling me princess," Piper giggled.

"This is getting a little to sappy," Thalia whispered. I nodded my ascent and we walked into the clearing while Piper and Jason were unknowingly flirting.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked, acting like I hadn't seen, and heard, their conversation. "What are you guys laughing about?"

"You tell her, Princess," Jason said, nudging Piper.

"After you, Sky Boy," she said.

"Ahhh, new nicknames, I see. If you put like Percy and Annabeth's relationship, I'd say you guys will get together in, maybe, a year at the most," Thalia joked.

"Oh, we're not together," Piper said blushing.

"Not yet, you're not," I teased.

"Well, we'll be leaving you two love birds," Thalia said, backing away.

"See you," I said nodding.

"Bye!" Piper said, waving. When we were out of earshot we started to laugh.

"They're totally oblivious to the fact they like each other," I said.

"I know!" Thalia agreed.

"ANNABETH!" I turned to see Leo running towards me.

"What?" I asked when he caught up to me.

"Big, important news," he said, totally out of breath.

"Just tell me!"

**A/N So, did you like it? There will be Percabeth later and little bit of Jasper. No Jayna, or whatever people call them. This will be probably be longer than 2 or 3 chapters. Review!**

**-Katie  
**


	2. On The Argo II

**A/N So, here is the next chapter of my story! I'm so happy that I got the second chapter up so fast. I just had a snow day on Friday so I spent the day in the snow with my five-year-old cousin. I live in New York, so we went to Central Park and Rockefeller center and skated. It was awesome! Wow, why am I telling you this? I don't really know you guys. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!**

**Previously...  
Thalia arrived, The Argo II is almost done, Piper and Jason's drama ensues, and Leo has something important to tell Annabeth.  
**

* * *

Leo's POV

The Argo II is done!" I said breathlessly.

"Really? That's great Leo! We sail tomorrow at 4:30am, right?" Annabeth said excitedly.

"Yeah. Chiron says we have to prep the ship. You know, packing it with food, weapons, clothing and all that stuff," I answered. I knew that she was really anxious to see Percy.

"That's awesome!" Thalia said. Wait, Thalia? I just noticed her!

"Oh, hey Thalia! What's up?" Wow, she is seriously pretty up close. No, Valdez, you can't fall for her. She's a freaking _hunter_! Eternal maidenhood, ring any bells?

"Come on, Thals," Annabeth said, beckoning Thalia

_At Bunker 9_...

"Here it is," I said proudly. I had been working on it the most, staying up late building. I now have a large liking for coffee. Demigods were carrying crates of food and other necessities on to the boat.

"It doesn't look that different than before," Thalia commented.

"We were here about fifteen minutes ago," Annabeth explained to me. I nodded in understanding.

"So, you guys want to help load it?" I asked. Perfect, this way I can spend more time with Thalia more. Nope! Stop thinking about her.

"Sure, where are all the crates?" Annabeth asked. I told her and looked at Thalia.

"You going to help too?" I asked hopefully.

"Nah, I got to go unpack, sorry," she answered. Damn! Argh! Stop thinking like that. Thalia walked away and Annabeth and I started to load the Argo II. Most people have three people carrying a crate; they're heavy. But Annabeth and Malcolm carried one by themselves. Athena pride, psht!

* * *

_Three hours later..._

_"_There. I think that was last," Annabeth said, wiping her brow. Phew, it is _hot_.

"Hey guys! You done?" Thalia said, walking up to us.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," I said.

"Sorry, I was busy," Thalia apologised.

"It's okay," Annabeth said.

"Come on, it's almost dinner time," I said. Sure enough, the conch shell horn blew, signaling dinner. We all ran to the dining pavilion. When we arrived, we saw Chiron getting ready to make an announcement.

"Children, I have an important announcement. The Argo II is complete! I would like to thank Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, for their outstanding leader ship and job well done.

"We will set sail tomorrow at 4:30 with selected demigods. These demigods will be Jason Grace, Piper McClean, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Clarisse LaRue, Malcolm Stevens, son of Athena, Travis and Connor Stoll, Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter, Thalia Grace, Drew St Michaels, Will Solace, Nico D'Angelo, Nyssa Alman, Butch Williams, and Rachel Dare, our oracle. Lord Dionysus and I will accompany you to the Legion Camp. As for Greece, everyone over the age of twelve will go. More details will revealed at a later time. You may eat now," Chiron announced. every one made their way to the braziers and began to eat.

* * *

_At 4:40am the next day..._

Annabeth POV

"Come on people, move! We're running ten minutes late! Get on the boat. We need to fly within the next five minutes," I yelled from the boat. We were finally gong to find Percy. I decided I was going to be optimistic about his memories.

"Hey, Annabeth. If Percy has a girlfriend, can we prank her for you?" Travis Stoll asked me excitedly.

"As much as it pains me to say it, no," I answered rolling my eyes. Those two were always looking for someone new to prank. The twins actually hadn't been pranking a lot lately. I think it's because Travis started dating Katie Gardener. Thank the Gods. Katie is a really nice person and she stops Travis from being annoying. Speak of the devil... Katie just came up fully dressed in battle armor, just like the rest of us.

"Annabeth, is Travis bugging you?" she asked.

"No, he's fine, Katie," I smiled.

"And why would I be bugging her, dear girlfriend?" Travis joked with an innocent face. Katie grinned.

"Because, dear boyfriend, you are always up to no good," Katie said, playing along.

"Am I?" he said, waggling his eyebrows. She nodded, trying not to laugh. She leaned in and he closed his eyes, expecting a kiss. But Katie just walked away. I laughed at his expression when he realized he wasn't getting a kiss. He ran after Katie. I smiled wistfully. That's what it used to be like for me and Percy. Gods, I miss him. I miss his goofy smile, his sea green eyes, the way is lips felt on mine. Woah, Annabeth, you're talking like an Aphrodite girl now.

"Hey, it's Annabeth right?" Some blond dude, probably a son of Aphrodite, came up to me.

"What's it to you?" I said, suspicious.

"Didn't you like save Olympus?"

"Not just me. I had a lot of help," I answered, still wary.

"Did it hurt?" he asked.

"What? Saving Olympus?" I said, confused.

"No, falling from Heaven?" He flashed me a smile.

"Hahaha! That's what you got?" I started cracking up.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you flirting with me?" I asked, calming down.

"I'm Troy, son of Aphrodite. I don't flirt, I attract," He corrected.

"Nice try, but I have a boyfriend," I said. The nerve of this guy!

"Who, Percy? HA! He probably has a girlfriend at that Roman camp!" he said.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but I don't like you," I said menacingly. "You have got to out of your right mind to think you can waltz in here and sweep me away. Percy may not remember me, but he will. And when he does, he's gonna kick your ass. Or I will. And I will relish it. Now, get out of my way unless you fear for your health, I got a boyfriend to rescue. And get off of this boat, because you're not coming with us," I said, pushing past him. I walked to the navigation area, where Piper, Chiron, Leo and Jason were flying the ship."Hey guys."

"Hey," Piper said, waving.

"Do you know Troy?" I asked.

"My half-brother? Yeah. Why?" she answered.

"'Cause I pretty sure he just hit on me," I said smiling.

"Oh, he hits on everything that moves. I'm not surprised. But you? Wow, he has guts," Piper said, beaming.

"I know. I told him that he should get out of my way unless he feared for his health," I said.

"He deserves to be rejected. You know, he hit on me before I was claimed," Piper laughed.

"Wait, he hit on you? When? Where?" Jason said.

"Aww, is my boyfriend jealous?" Piper crowed.

"Wait! Boyfriend?" I asked, surprised. When had they gotten together? Where have I been?

"Yep! He asked me officially to be his girlfriend about an hour ago," Piper said, glowing with happiness.

"Really? But Jason, what about Reyn-" Leo started to say before I clapped a hand over his mouth. But it was too late.

"You_ knew_," Piper seethed.

"Uh, no," Leo stammered.

"Annabeth? Did _you_ know?" Piper said turning on me. And for once on my life, I was speechless.

"Uh, You could, well, _say_ that I, um, was knowing of, this, uh, person?" I said carefully.

"So you knew," Piper surmised. I nodded. "Leo? Don't lie to me."

"I knew," he said quietly. Piper was stony faced. She turned to Jason.

"_Who else knows?_" she said in a deadly tone.

"Uh, Annabeth, um, Leo."

"_Jason, _I'm warning you," she said.

"Katie, the Stolls, Drew, Miranda, Lacey, Michell, ummm, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, Malcolm, Carly, Castor, Will, Nyssa, Butch, Mark, Will, Maya, Clovis," Jason ticked off.

"Does everyone know?" Piper asked. Jason nodded slowly causing Piper to close her eyes.

"Pipes," Jason said, reaching out.

"Don't, Jason, just don't," Piper said and walked away. I followed her after shooting Jason and Leo a dirty look.

* * *

I found Piper crying in the crow's nest.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?" Piper said, wiping her eyes.

"It's okay to cry, you know," I said, comforting her.

"I never see_ you _cry. And your boyfriend doesn't even remember you," Piper said morosely.

"Oh, I cry, sometimes, just in private. I feel ashamed if I cry in public because it makes me look weak," I said.

"Annabeth, even strong people cry, and you're no excuse," Piper said in a soft voice.

"I'm supposed to be the one comforting you," I grimaced.

"I think we both need some comforting," she smiled.

"Look at us, we're such a pity party, right?" I joked.

"Yeah."

"So, let's start with you. Tell me, how do you feel about Jason's lie?" I said like a therapist.

"I just wish he told me that everyone knew. And if he told me sooner, then I think I would feel a little better, you know? Now, everyone knows that he has a 'someone special' back home. And the worst part is that they knew before me. Why didn't he tell me?" she said, with her head down.

"I think he didn't tell you because he was afraid of loosing you. If you didn't know, then he thought you would never find out," I said slowly.

"Yeah, I think you're right. But it hurts so much more, now I know he lied to me," she said.

"I know what you mean. You know, Rachel used to have a 'thing' for Percy," I said.

"Really?" Piper said disbelievingly.

"Uh huh. Anyways, during the Summer before the Titan War, Percy invited her to the beach. They had been driving along the road when one of our friends, Charles Beckendorf, came to him and said that they had to go on this mission we were planning. But before he left, Rachel kissed him goodbye. Not on the lips, thank the Gods, but on the cheek. He didn't tell me for a really long time, until we were dating. When he told me, it wasn't so much that she kissed him, just that he didn't tell me," I finished.

"Wow. _Rachel?_" she said.

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p'. I down to see the ocean. It was sparkling. It reminded me of Percy. _I'm coming to get you, Seaweed Brain._

* * *

**A/N Well, that was a long chapter. Did you like it? Please review! For the last chapter, so far, I only have _one_ review. ONE. UNO. UNE. Yeah, so please review. I'll try not to beg too much.**

**-Katie**


	3. Who the hell are you?

**A/N So, you guys are lucky I'm updating today cause I have a ton of homework. I might have a snow day tomorrow and I'm so excited! Anyways, back to the story... I thought I would shake things up a bit so I put this chapter in Gwen's POV, BTW, Gwen is Percy's Roman girlfriend. This takes place when Percy wakes up, so it's before the events that happened in the last couple chapters. So, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Gwen POV when Percy wakes...

"Percy. Percy? Gods, Percy wake up! PERCY!" I said while poking my boyfriend's sleeping body. Ugh, he sleeps through everything.

"Give him some time, Gwen. I know what it's like to not want to wake up in the morning. Trust me," Bobby, a son of Apollo and also Percy's best friend.

"AHHH!" Percy said, jolting up suddenly. "Where the hell am I?"

"At the Legion Camp, where else?" I said, confused.

"Where?" he asked. I stared at him disbelievingly.

"The place we grew up, doofus," Bobby said.

"Huh? Wait, who are you people?" he asked. My jaw dropped. He has got to be joking.

"Uh, Percy, are you kidding?" Bobby asked, genuinely worried now.

"'Cause, it's not funny," I said.

"I repeat, _who are you people?_" he asked again. By the confusion and anger in his face, I could tell he didn't remember.

"I think he has that thing, um, anesia," Bobby suggested.

"It's _amnesia,_ idiot," I corrected.

"Will he be okay?" Bobby said.

"We should take him to Lucius. He'll sort him out," I said.

"He's right here, you know!" Percy practically yelled. He didn't like being ignored.

"Sorry. So, Percy, what do you know?" I asked.

"I know my name is Percy Jackson, I'm almost seventeen and I have some important connection to the ocean," he answered slowly.

"Okay, what don't you know?" Bobby asked stupidly.

"I don't know who you are, who my parents are, where I am and why I'm here. That's just the basics," he summed up.

"Let's start with who we are," I said, already setting a plan in motion. After all, I am a daughter of Minerva.

"I'm Bobby, son of Apollo. I'm seventeen and we've been friends since we were eleven," Bobby said.

"And I'm Gwendolyn, but don't you dare call me that; I much prefer Gwen. I'm a daughter of Minerva and I'm sixteen. I am also your girlfriend," I recited carefully.

"Woah, girlfriend?" he said surprise.

"We've been dating for three weeks," I said, nodding.

"I have a _girlfr_-" he collapsed to the sand.

"Percy!" I shook him worriedly. "Percy?" He shot up suddenly then relaxed.

"You okay, dude?" Bobby asked.

"I'm fine. Except I just had this kind of flashback, you know? I was in a lake. I had fallen off a canoe and some blond girl was holding her hand out to me, laughing. She had piercing grey eyes, like you, Gwen. And she was wearing a Yankees cap," Percy explained.

"Hey, that sounds like you, Gwen," Bobby commented. It did, other than two things; I _hate _the Yankees; I'm a fan of the Angels, and I've never been to a lake before with Percy. I told all of this to Bobby and Percy.

"The only problem is her name. I know it. It's just on the tip of my tongue," Percy said, frowning. "It started with an A, or a W." Could this girl be important to Percy? No, we haven't been out of the Legion camp since our quest a couple years ago. Besides, even then, we were together the whole time and we didn't meet any grey eyed girls with baseball caps.

"Come on, let's take him to Lucius," Bobby proposed, helping Percy up. We made our way to the Command building, where Lucius stayed and we make all of our plans.

_"_Hey, Percy," Cassie, daughter of Venus said as she walked up to us. I rolled my eyes. Cassie is a _huge_ flirt and even after Percy and I started dating, she still hit on him. She also hit on Jason, even while he was with Reyna. She has a liking for people who already have girlfriends.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere, breaking someone's heart?" I said.

"Well, that was like totally rude, Gwendolyn," Cassie said, rolling her eyes.

"It's Gwen," I said, while gritting my teeth.

"Move, Cassie, we have to get Percy to Lucius," Bobby said impatiently.

"Why don't we ask Percy what he wants?" she said.

"Uhh, I don't know you, so we'll just..." Percy trailed off. Cassie's face hardened.

"Uh, Percy. It's Cassie. Remember?" I see it coming before it happens.

"No, sorry, I don't remember anything," Percy replied, apologetic.

"Nothing? Tell me you remember me, Percy, sweetie," Cassie said batting her eyelashes.

"I don't," Percy said.

"You mean you don't remember all the kisses we shared? The hugs?" Cassie lied.

"Uh, did we date?" he asked confused.

"Dating in the present tense, sweetie," she explained. Lies! All lies! _I_ was the one who dated him. ME!

"Oh, but I thought Gwen was my girlfriend," he said, totally confused now.

"Oh, her. She just has a crush on you. We had something _real_," she said, tracing patterns along his chest.

"Are you charmspeaking me? Are you a daughter of Aphrodite?" Percy asked. What? Aphrodite, Greek goddess of love? Only the Roman gods exist now. You know, Neptune, Jupiter, Juno, Proserpine, Vesta, Diana, Pluto, Mars, Venus, Bacchus, Apollo, Mercury, Vulcan, Ceres and Minerva **(Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Persephone, Hestia, Artemis, Hades, Ares, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Demeter and Athena).**

"Woah, woah, woah. _I'm _the one dating Percy, not you. You're just charmspeaking. Get. Out. Of. Our. Way," I said, butting in. We pushed pass Cassie, who looked disapointed and finally reached Command, knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Lucius, our trainer, hissed through the crack in the door.

"It's Perseus Orion Jackson, Gwendolyn Elizabeth Matthews and Robert John Summers. Percy seems to have hit his head and gotten amnesia; he can't remember anything but his name and age," I answered.

"Come on in," he said, opening the door. Percy gasped. Wow, he must not remember what Lucius looks like. He has long-ish greasy black hair and creepy black eyes. And I'm not talking about dark brown eyes, I'm talking about dark, deep, and scary black eyes. They look like they could swallow you up into darkness. The really scary part about Lucius isn't his height (though, he _is _super tall), or his strong arms, but his face. It has scars running up and down it, like a map. They're grey-ish tinged and cross over his eyes, so whatever cut him must have gone right in his eyes. There's one that slices though his mouth, making his lips stuck in a frown. I elbowed Percy in the ribs. Last time someone made a comment on his scars, they got thrown to the lions. Harsh, I know, but that's how it works here. Lucius glared at Percy and I bit my lip.

"Just because it sounds like you don't remember anything, I'll let it pass, just this once," Lucius said. "Come, I'll take you to the 'office'."

**A/N So, did you like it? I thought it'd be cool to put in Gwen's POV just once. The rest will probably be in Annabeth, Percy, and Leo's POV. Possibly some Reyna, Piper and Thalia thrown in. Anyways, review! I didn't get a lot of reviews last time, so I'd really like it if you guys took the time to.**

**-Katie  
**


	4. The Fight

**A/N Wow, you guys are VERY lucky I'm putting this up. I don't have a lot of free time today, but I thought, why don't I sneak in a chapter Looking for Percy. I've paid more attention to this story than any of my multi-chapter ones. Again, you are very lucky. This one switches back to Annabeth's POV again. Still on the Argo II. I was thinking about my promise to include Jasper but then I thought, Reyna is going through exactly what Annabeth is, right? So I thought it wouldn't really be fair that Percy picked Annabeth in the end and Jason just ignored Reyna. Maybe I'll give them some closure. Also, I do not want a totally sappy ending where everybody has their happy ending. Anyways, enjoy!**

**I don't own ANYTHING.**

**

* * *

**

Annabeth's POV

I was staring down, looking at ground below us passing by. When were we going to arrive? By the looks of these towns, I figure we must be in Kansas or one of those other middle America states. Thalia walked up.

"Hey," she said, leaning on the side of the boat.

"Hi," I replied, not looking up.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Chiron says we're over Oklahoma now," she said confirming my guess.

"Cool," I said.

"I heard Troy tried to hit on you," she said, trying not to laugh.

"Thalia, I just want to be alone right now, okay?" I snapped.

"Okay, jeez," she muttered. She walked away, probably looking for someone who would actually talk to her.

"Thalia, I'm sorry," I said going after her. "Thalia, wait."

"I get it, you don't want to talk," she said not turning around. "You obviously have more pressing problems than your best friend."

"That's not fair, Thals. Of course I want to talk to you. It's just that I've had a lot on my mind recently."

"Yeah, enough to ignore your best friend you haven't seen in a year?" Thalia retorted. "I would _love_ to know what's on Annabeth Chase's mind that keeps her rom spending just a little time with her friends. You've been avoiding Rachel, Piper, all our other friends, and I ever since you went to see Chiron two days ago."

"You want to know what's on my mind? You want to know why I've been so distant?" I said, close to yelling. People stopped what they were doing to watch us fight. Someone muttered that there was gonna be a cat fight soon.

"Yes, please! Enlighten me!" she answered, fed up now.

"My boyfriend was captured and is now in some camp and he doesn't remember a _thing_ about me! And to top it off, when I went to Chiron, we used the video shield to see the Roman camp, and you know what? I saw him _kissing_ another girl! Can you fathom what it's like to have an amazing boyfriend then loose him right after you get together? And then see him making out with some other girl? No, you can't, because you've never had a proper relationship with a boy! No one knows what it's like, so stop telling me that you know what it feels like!" I yelled and ran into my cabin. I could _hear_ the silence and awkwardness on the deck. I lay on my bed and cried, even though the whole time, I was telling my self to not show my weaknesses. I have to find Percy and give him back his _real_ memories.

* * *

_The next day.._

Thalia and I still aren't talking since our shouting match on the deck. I think she feels bad for yelling at me, but I'm not going to forgive her that soon. What she said hurt me, even though after I cried, I got right back up and worked on the ship. I have to stay strong; I'm a daughter of Athena and it takes more than a little fight to take me down. No one really comforts me anymore 'cause they're afraid that I'll yell at them. I suppose it's better that way.

"Annabeth?" Chiron said warily. "Child, we have a meeting in the navigation room. Would you like to come?"

"Sure," I replied. We made our way to the navigation room.

"Hey, Chiron, Annabeth," Katie said.

"Hi, Katie," I said.

"Wait, why is she here?" Thalia asked, walking in.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm a camper, too," I shot back.

"Why didn't anyone tell me you were gonna be here?" she asked.

"Wait, why are _you_ mad at _me_?" I asked.

"Maybe I have my fair share of problems too," she said.

"Well, why didn't you tell me, then?" I questioned.

"Because you were so wrapped up with Percy," she retorted.

"Excuse me for caring about my lost boyfriend," I said angrily.

"I got kicked out of the hunters!" she yelled. My eyes widened and her hand clapped over her mouth. The room was silent. Katie's face was overcome with pity, Travis's mouth dropped, Clarisse was just frozen and Nico looked surprised and a little hopeful. I was totally caught off guard. Poor Thalia. Her whole _life_ was revolved around them. They were like a family. I can't believe I thought she didn't have any big problems. Gods, I was so wrong.

"Oh my Gods, Thalia I had no idea. Are you okay?" I said. "I feel awful. I didn't even think that you had your own problems to deal with. I was so selfish and I hope you can forgive me."

"I guess, it's okay 'cause you are so caught up with Percy, but that doesn't make it any better. The whole time I was waiting for you to ask how life was for me. And I know that sounds kinda selfish," she said.

"But you said Lady Artemis gave you permission to come to San Fransisco with us. If you, uh... left then she couldn't order you to, right?" I wondered aloud.

"Can I talk with you in private?" she asked. I nodded and we went to the deck, looking out over the sky. "I kinda have a thing for Nico."

* * *

**A/N I know, it's short one. But I'm really busy today. ****Sorry for the cliffhanger by the way.**** So, did you guys like it? I actually am not a big fan of this chapter. I much prefer the others. Please Review, I really want to know what you thought of this chapter. **

**-Katie  
**


	5. Truth

**A/N Wow, I am on a roll with these updates! They just keep coming! I usually don't update my stories this often, but I find myself actually anticipating the next update! So, this chapter will be split in to Leo, Annabeth and maybe some Thalia thrown in. By the way, Nico is the same age as everyone else. So, enjoy, and be sure to review!**

**

* * *

**

Leo POV

"I kinda have a thing for Nico," Thalia whispered. Unfortunately, I heard the whole conversation from the the crack under the door. My heart nearly stopped. Okay, not really, but you know what I mean, right? A few seconds ago I was elated to find that Thalia wasn't totally off limits. But now I find that she likes some dude who spends more time with the dead than with the living. Why does every girl I fall in love with have to like someone else? Or not even like me? WHY?

"Is that why you got kick- I mean left the hunters?" Annabeth asked.

"Wait, you're not surprised?" Thalia said incredulously.

"No. Why? I've seen you two together. You always blush around him and he always fidgets," Annabeth replied smoothly. Come on! He likes her too? Why can't he just not like her, and she comes running to me? Only in a perfect world would that happen.

"Really? You think he likes me back?" Thalia asked.

"Why wouldn't he, Thals? You're great!" Annabeth exclaimed. She's right, Thalia is great. The way her hair spikes up and how she yells at people she doesn't like. Plus, she's a great fighter.

"I don't know... What if he doesn't like me back and somehow finds that I like him?" she asked.

"You really don't believe me?" Annabeth asked, smiling. "Well, then let's go ask him!"

"What? Annabeth, _no_!" Thalia protested, but Annabeth was already walking towards the door. _Di Immortales! _They'll see that I was listening. Thalia grabbed Annabeth's arm and tried to pull her back but Annabeth was too strong. She pulled open the door just in time for me to scramble back to my seat. Everyone in the room gave me a strange look.

"Nico- _Thalia let me go_! Thalia needs to- _OW! Thalia!_" Annabeth said, breathless. Thalia had just pinched her. Annabeth shot her a glare and resumed talking. "Nico, Thalia has something impor- _THALIA! _Something important to tell you!" she rushed out. Thalia groaned and ran from the room. We all craned our necks to look at Nico.

"Well, what are you looking at?" he said, blushing. We all looked away.

"Okay," Chiron said. "I think that is a good stopping place." We all waited a couple seconds then rushed from the room. Annabeth and Nico stayed behind.

"Soo, see ya," I said awkwardly.

* * *

Annabeth POV

"So, what did Thalia want to tell me?" Nico asked. I stifled a laugh.

"Oh, nothing important," I brushed it off.

"But you said it was," he said.

"We were just joking around; it's nothing," I repeated.

"Oh, okay. Can I ask you something?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah, sure. What?" I replied frowning. What's making him so uncomfortable?

"Um, how would you feel if a friend of yours told you they liked you?" he asked. "You know, just anyone."

"Nico, I'm a daughter of Athena. I'm not stupid. How long?" I said. Nico likes me? _Nico?_

"When you were at the fireworks. With Percy. He put his arm around you and you looked so pretty with the light of the explosives. I felt _jealous,"_ he answered. "And I know that you like Percy and all, but I just had to let you know.

"Nico, it's not that I don't like you," I said slowly. "It's just that I've always known you as Bianca's little brother. And I know you don't like being thought of as that, but that's what you were when I met you. Plus, I love Percy. Maybe, if Percy wasn't in the picture and the situation was different, then you could have a chance. But Percy is still my boyfriend."

"I get it," he said after a while. I smiled weakly at him. "So, do you think we'll ever be friends again?"

"It'll take a bit, I think. Just 'cause I can't look at you anymore without think _he likes me_, you know?" I answered truthfully. He nodded, grimaced and walked from the room. I bit my lip. Nico likes me? I never would've guessed it. Maybe I was wrong about him liking Thalia. He was probably nervous because he was around me. Gods, what am I going to do? I miss Percy so damn much and now my best friend's crush actually likes _me_. When did this get so complicated?

* * *

_The next day..._

I had avoided Nico and Thalia all day yesterday and I planned on doing it again today. If Thalia believed me when I said that Nico liked her, then she would be hopeful and I would have to tell her someday. Of course, I can't avoid them for too long, they'll get suspicious. I was just supposed to fly to San Fransisco, find Percy, get his memories back and come home. Obviously, I knew it wouldn't be that simple, but I didn't think that I would actually have _boy_ troubles. Gods, I feel like such a teenage girl saying that.

"Hey, Annabeth. You've been avoiding me," Thalia said, getting straight to the point. I have to tell her. Why not now? I took a deep breath.

"There's something I need to tell you. And I don't think you'll like it."

"What?" she said expectently.

"Thalia," I started. "Nico likes me."

"Of course he likes you. You're friends," she said, evading the impending truth.

"Thals, I mean he _likes _me," I explained. She closed her eyes and frowned. "Thalia, I had no idea. He only just told me. Please, I really don't reciprocate his feelings." I waited for her response when the loud speaker crackled to life. Chiron must have a special announcement.

"Attention all demigods! Our leaders, Annabeth Chase, Thalia and Jason Grace, Nico DiAngelo, Leo Valdez, Piper McClean and Katie Gardener, are needed in the navigation room for landing. We will be arriving at the Roman Camp in five minutes."

* * *

**A/N I'm really sorry for the short chapter and the small cliffy. But, I didn't know where to go with this. So, what did you think of this chapter? I think I'll update soon. Maybe Friday, 'cause I have midterms this week. I should probably be studying right now... Review?**

**-Kate  
**


	6. Introductions

**A/N Hi guys. A couple people in their reviews asked if this was going to be Nico/Annabeth, and I'd just like to clear that up. So, Nico likes Annabeth _and_ Thalia, but he's just confused and all. Thanls for all the reviews. They made my day! Sooo, here's the next chapter!  
**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

**Bobby POV

I was sitting on the beach listening to Revolution by The Beatles when Hazel, a daughter of Minerva, came running to me. At first I couldn't hear her because my music was really loud.

"BOBBY!" Hazel yelled.

"What? I was listening to music!" I said.

"Ugh, Lupa wants all the praetors to come to the Arch," she said. The praetors consisted of Gwen, Hazel, Dakota, Reyna and me. And Jason, but he's been missing for a while now. The Arch was the entry way to our camp.

"Why?" I asked.

"There's some flying ship coming in. They hold a white flag," she replied. "Come on! Lupa doesn't like to be kept waiting." We started of to the Arch in silence. When we arrived we saw a huge ship in the air. A centaur was getting a loud speaker ready for some girl with a weird haircut.

"Romans, we come on a mission of peace. We are from Camp Half-Blood, a demigod training camp on Long Island. Please, let us in to your camp and we will tell you why we are hear," the girl explained. We all looked a Lupa, waiting for an answer.

"_Chiron?_" Lupa asked the centaur. Wasn't Chiron that famous centaur in Greek mythology? No, it can't be him. The Greek gods faded, years ago.

"Aye, it is me, Lupa," the supposed Chiron replied. Lupa frowned then gave a quick nod to Liz, a daughter of Hecate, who could bend the magical boundaries. Liz waved her hand and the boat was permitted to come in. I looked up at the boat and saw a bunch of adolescents wearing battle armor looking down. I noticed a girl, about my age, with blond hair and grey eyes. She was scanning the crowd, as if looking for someone. When she didn't see who or what she was looking for, she looked incredibly disappointed. I couldn't help but notice that she was very pretty.

"_Chiron, will you and your leaders join us in the Command room?" _Lupa asked, getting straight to the point. Chiron nodded.

"Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Thalia, Katie, Nico, and Jason, come," Chiron ordered. Wait, Jason! Holy Apollo, it is him.

"Jason?" Reyna and I said in unison. Everybody's eyes widened. People began to mutter.

"_Young hero, how are you?" _Lupa asked, slinking up to him.

"I am well, Lupa," Jason answered respectfully.

"Jason, is it really you?" Reyna asked, stumbling forward.

"Yeah," Jason answered. Reyna rushed up to him and gave him a hug. She seemed to realize what she was doing and pulled away, blushing. He just stood there, looking awkward. "Praetors, I have an announcement. Juno has stolen my memories." Gasps rippled through the crowd. What does this mean? Does he not remember anything? "She took my memories and transported me to Camp Half-Blood in order to complete the switching of leaders. I have been moved to Long Island to tell each camp about each other."

"Then who came here?" someone shouted out.

"Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, son of Poseidon, or Neptune," the pretty blond girl answered. She bit her lip, waiting for Percy to come forward.

"I'm Percy Jackson, and that's a brave statement," he said, walking to us. The crowd parted. She gulped and bit her lip again.

"Lupa, could you show us to the Command room and bring your leaders and Percy, please," Chiron said, beckoning them as he followed Lupa to Command. Reyna, Gwen, Hazel, Dakota and me followed them. I used this time to watch the pretty blond girl from behind. I took a deep breath and sped up to walk next to her.

"Hey," I said. She nodded at me. "So, who's your godly parent?"

"Athena, or I guess Minerva for you," she answered.

"Really, I thought Aphrodite, since your so pretty," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"As if!" she laughed. "Like I would want to be a selfish, egotistical and self centered girl living with a bunch of brats."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. So, what's your name?"

"Annabeth Chase," she replied. "You?"

"Bobby Summers," I answered.

"Who's your godly parent?" Annabeth asked.

"Apollo," I said proudly.

"Do you know Percy Jackson?" she demanded.

"Yeah, he's one of my best friends. Why? Do you? Were you his friend?"

"We were a bit more than friends," she grimaced. My heart sank. She seemed really nice, but she was already with Percy. But Gwen was with Percy.

"Well, you'll have to get him back from Gwen," I said triumphantly.

"Who's Gwen?"

"Oh, Percy's girlfriend."

"Percy has a girlfriend?" she asked. I nodded. She froze.

"Woah, you okay?" I said worriedly. She nodded slowly. "You really liked him didn't you?"

"We were best friends for five years. He saved me from a Titan and we helped save the world together. And when he finally go the hint that I liked him, we were only together for two weeks," she explained. "We went through so much together." Wow, she really like him. I might have a hard time breaking through her barrier. We arrived at Command and all sat down at the round table.

"Shall we introduce ourselves?" Chiron said. Lupa nodded.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena/Minerva," Annabeth said.

"Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades/Pluto" a dark boy said.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus/Jupiter," a goth looking teenager said.

"Piper McClean, daughter of Aphrodite/Venus," the girl with the bad haircut said.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus/Vulcan," a Latino kid said.

"Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter/Ceres," a dirty blond haired girl announced.

"And you guys know me," Jason said.

"Okay, well, I'm Bobby Summers, son of Apollo," I said.

"Gwen Matthews, daughter of Minerva/Athena," Gwen said.

"Dakota Marks, son of Mars/Ares," Dakota said proudly.

"Reyna Williams, daughter of Mars/Ares," Reyna said.

"Hazel Johnson, daughter of Minerva/Athena," Hazel said, finishing up the introductions.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon or uh, um..." Percy said.

"Neptune," Annabeth corrected. Percy nodded his thanks and Annabeth looked away. Chiron explained why they were there. Apparently, Juno wiped Jason and Percy's memories and switched their places; putting Jason in New York and Percy here. She wanted us to unite to fight the giants. We all dispersed and the Greeks walked back to their boat. I noticed Percy and Annabeth stayed behind to talk.

"...You're Annabeth, right?" Percy asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Were we friends?" he asked.

"Yeah, we were best friends," Annabeth said.

"Cool... So, did we know a faun?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, Grover. He was your other best friend."

"Is he here?"

"No, he couldn't come but he would've liked to."

"Were we really close? I mean, me and you," he inquired.

"Yeah. We went though a lot together. And we, uh dated," Annabeth said. Percy choked.

"We did?"

"Uh huh," she answered.

"Wow, but I thought Gwen was my girlfriend?" Percy said. He was obviously confused.

"Listen, Percy, I know this will hurt, but your memories with Gwen and Bobby were fake. The mist created them, and what we had was real. I'm sorry," Annabeth explained. Fake? What? That can't be true. We were friends. She's lying. She has to be. Right?

"Fake?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded.

"I don't believe you!" he yelled.

"You always were stubborn, seaweed brain," she said. I frowned. What kind of name is seaweed brain? Percy stared at her like he was seeing her for the first time and then collapsed.

"Help! Help! Percy collapsed! HELP!"

* * *

**A/N Ooooh, cliffy! Don't worry, Percy is fine. Did you guys like this chapter? I'll try to get the next one up soon! Please review! Review for an update?**

**-Katie  
**


	7. Eavesdropping

**A/N Here's the next chapter! This chapter is totally fluff filled. I warned you. And I have a new story called Written in the Skies. It's a collection of drabbles and I would love it if you checked it out! Review at the end, please!**

**I don't own anything!  
**

**

* * *

**Annabeth POV

"Huh, where in Hades am I?" a tired voice said, breaking me from my sleep.

"Percy?" I said, looking over to his bed in the infirmary. I had sat by his bed for the past two days, waiting for him to wake up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well..."

_Two days earlier..._

_"Were we really close? I mean, me and you," you inquired._

_"Yeah. We went though a lot together. And we, uh dated," I said. You choked._

_"We did?"_

_"Uh huh," I answered._

_"Wow, but I thought Gwen was my girlfriend?" You said.  
_

_"Listen, Percy, I know this will hurt, but your memories with Gwen and Bobby were fake. The mist created them, and what we had was real. I'm sorry," I had explained.  
_

_"Fake?" you had asked. I nodded._

_"I don't believe you!" you yelled._

_"You always were stubborn, seaweed brain," I said. You stared at me like you was seeing me for the first time and then collapsed._

"So, I collapsed, but why?" he asked stupidly.

"Don't ask me," I answered. "Do _you_ remember why?"

"I think I remember seeing a girl, I think it was you, wrap her arms around my neck, and say 'I am never, _ever_ going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it.' And then the girl, uh..." he replied, blushing. I smiled. He's embarrassed!

"Yeah, that was me," I said, grinning. He was starting to remember! Thank the Gods!

"Uh, I don't know if this is true or not, but did we uh, you know..." he said, trailing off. I was fighting off the urge to laugh.

"Kiss? Yeah we did. And, as I remember, you actually quite liked it," I teased. A flash of blond hair whipped past the door. I frowned. "I'll see you later, 'kay?" I followed the blond hair girl until she reached the Minerva cabin. She threw open the door.

"Gwen? You okay?" I heard a voice ask. It was Hazel, another daughter of Minerva. Wait, Gwen? Wasn't she Percy's fake girlfriend? Emphasis on _fake_!

"Peachy, just peachy!" she said sarcastically.

"Alright, what happened?" Hazel asked, annoyed.

"He has a freaking _girlfriend!_" she practically yelled.

"Who, Percy?" Hazel said.

"Of course Percy! I just heard him talking to that Annabeth girl. She was telling him that they dated!" Gwen said, disgusted. "And he doesn't even remember her! Yet she has him wrapped around her stupid finger!"

"Isn't she a daughter of Minerva, or_ Athena?"_ she asked.

"So?"

"So, she can't be stupid."

"Ugh, you know what I mean!"

"Sorry. So, you were eavesdropping and..." Hazel prompted.

"Ugh, it was awful. She was telling him what happened when he fainted. Apparently, he had some sort of flashback, and remembered them _kissing_," Gwen explained.

"Wow. Listen," Hazel said. "I know you don't want to hear this, but it sounds like Percy and Annabeth were kinda serious. I heard the Venus cabin from their camp call them _Percabeth_. Even their names sound good when they're tacked together." That's right. Wait, Percabeth, since when?

"So, Percy and I are Gwency or Percwen," Gwen said weakly. Hazel and I raised our eyebrows. _Gwency, Percwen. _Ouch.

"Gwen, I think you should give him up. Annabeth won, you lost. Find someone else," Hazel said, walking across the room, toward the door. _Di Immortales! _They're coming!

"I won't give up, Hazel!" Gwen shouted out the door as I ran away to the Argo II.

_Later that night at the infirmary..._

I was walking up to the infirmary when I heard Gwen and Percy talking.

"Gwen, I need to tell you something," Percy said seriously.

"Yes, Perce?" Gwen said sweetly.

"Ithinkweneedtobreakup," he rushed out.

"Pardon?" Gwen said, confused.

"I uh think we need to um break up?" Percy repeated in a small voice.

"What! Why? I thought we were going well," Gwen said, on the verge of crying. If she wasn't competing for Percy's affections, then I would actually feel bad for her.

"Well, you see, I _belong_ at the Greek camp and not here. Also, I already have a girlfriend. There are pictures to prove it. I'm starting to remember everything, Gwen, and I'm not remembering you," Percy explained.

"We have pictures too," Gwen protested. "I'll go get them." And before Percy could protest, she ran off. Five minutes later, she came back, empty handed. "They're gone. Just disappeared."

"I know. I'm so sorry, Gwen but when the Argo II sets sail in two days, I'll be on it," Percy said. Gwen nodded sadly. I decided to walk in now. On my way in, I passed Gwen.

"Gwen, wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or steal Percy," I said truthfully. Instead of nodding or something, she fixed me with a death glare. Geez, I try to patch things up and she just dives me the cold shoulder. I shook it off and went to Percy's side.

"So, you broke up?" I asked, pretending I hadn't heard.

"Uh huh, every time I so much as looked at her, I couldn't help but feel guilty. I'm faithful to you, Wise Girl," Percy smiled. I grinned back.

"So, how much do you remember?" I asked.

"Enough to feel comfortable doing this." When he kissed me, it was like these past months never happened. I was beaming like an Aphrodite girl when we pulled apart. He blushed. "Sorry i just felt the imp-" I interupted him by kissing him.

"Wow, how cheesy is this?" I murmered.

"Shut up and let me kiss you."

**A/N Awwww so sweet. I did warn you that there would be a lot of fluff. So, did you like it, cause I totally did! The next chapter will involve Bobby a lot and we'll find out how serious his crush n Annabeth really is... Review for an ice cream sunday w/whipped cream and chocolate sauce! Also, I'll give you an update too! Just Review!**

**-Kate  
**


	8. Roses and Ideas

**A/N Thanks for all the positive reviews! They made me feel much better, so I wrote a new chapter! There are only a couple chapters left in this story, so I'm closing it up. This chapter will have some Bobby and Jasper! Enjoy and review at the end!**

Bobby POV

I knew that Annabeth would be caring for Percy before they left for the Greek camp, so I headed there with a dozen red roses. I hope that she'll like them. I'm going to tell her that I like her. The Greeks leave in a couple days so I have to tell her soon. Maybe I can follow her the their camp and show her how much I care. Percy and Annabeth used to date, but now he's dating Gwen, so that won't be a problem. I turned the door knob but it was locked. I knocked but there was no answer. Then I heard rustling in the room and put my ear to the door.

"Mmh, what an awesome way to wake up," Percy said in a soft voice. Who was he with? Gwen?

"I could say the same to you," another, female, voice replied. _No,_ it can't be!

"Gods, I can't believe I forgot you," he said. _Forgot?_ Well, that confirms it. He's with Annabeth!

"To be honest, neither can I, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed.

"I'm really sorry about that, by the way," he apologized.

"Well, since you did remember, I guess I won't kick your butt," she said.

"Hey, what makes you think that you could kick my butt?" Percy said defensively.

"Oh, pul-ease, I could do it any day!"

"What about now?" he suggested.

"Now? But you have to rest!" she replied.

"Is wittle Annabwth twoo chicken?" Percy taunted like a toddler.

"No! Fine, I will! Sword arena, ten minutes," she challenged.

"Fine!" he retorted. I decided to look through the keyhole to see. They were sitting on his bed, cuddled up. Then in a smaller voice, Percy said, "Can I get a kiss before we fight?"

"We'll see... Maybe if you win..." I heard footsteps and ran. I could still hear them from the main room.

"Hey, why is there a bouquet of roses here?" Percy asked. No! I must of dropped them_. Please don't read the card_, _please don't read the card, __please don't read the card!_

"Look, there's a card! _To Annabeth. When we first met, I noticed how pretty you were. Now that we kinda know each other, I'd like to get to know you better. I really like you and would love it if you met at the beach tonight, at 5, right when the sun sets. It would be really romantic and I think you could maybe return the feelings I have for you. ~Bobby_," Annabeth read aloud. I closed my eyes and sunk to the floor. It was perfect timing. Just perfect! Now she's with Percy, she _had_ to read the card.

"_Bobby_ likes you? I have to go sort him out," Percy said menacingly.

"No, Percy, he didn't know we were dating," Annabeth consoled. "Don't worry, I only just met him, I don't feel anything for him. Not even as friends. Also, it would never go anywhere because, one, I love_ you_ and two, he's here and I'm going back to New York. Please don't feel threatened. Besides, I don't even like roses, they're too girly and you can't win me over by giving me flowers then offering to see the sunset. It took me three years to fall in love with you and that was after you saved my life several times, rescued me from Luke and Atlas, sailed to rescue our best friend, and saved the world from a third world war. I don't even have any moments with Bobby worth remembering."

"Yeah, I guess. So can I have a kiss _now_?" he asked. I could practically _hear _Annabeth rolling her eyes. I peeked around the corner to see them caught in a lip lock. Percy Jackson has won. But wait, Annabeth fell for Percy after a couple life or death situations, so I could try to save her life and then maybe she'll like me! Perfect! I already have a plan. Now, where is Gwen?

* * *

Reyna POV

I was looking all over for Jason. How dare he just abandon me for that Venus girl! I took me ages for me to find a clue about where he was and when he shows up, he's wrapped around some girl's stupid finger! Ugh, I hate Venus! No disrespect intended, I meant I love Venus, I corrected for the gods.

"Reyna! Guess what?" Gwen said, running up to me.

"What, Gwen?" I said exasperatedly.

"Percy _dumped_ me for that Minerva girl that came!" she said, on the verge of tears.

"No offence, but Lupa said that Percy's memories with us were fake. You never really dated him. He dated that girl and loved her. I overheard them together, and I could _hear_ how much they care about each other. Sorry, Gwen, but it's over," I said harshly. Hey, no one else will tell her the truth!

"But I _loved_ him!"

"No you didn't. The Percy you know isn't the real Percy. Get over him!" I said. I don't like being mean, but this girl needs to get the hint!

"Fine, I'll find someone who will actually comfort me!" she said, stalking off. Good riddance! I narrowed my eyes. I could see that girl Jason liked walk into the forest. I followed her to set her mind right. Jason is_ mine_.

"Oh, hi, you're Reyna, right?" the girl said cheerfully, turning to face me when I walked up to her.

"Yes, daughter of Mars," I said, implying that I was strong enough to beat her. "And I can't remember your name."

"Oh, I'm Piper. So, you were Jason's girlfriend?" Piper asked.

"Current girlfriend, actually. I had him first. You can't just waltz in and take him from me. I won't let that happen, pretty girl," I snarled. She backed away. "Afraid? You should be." I leapt on her, pulling out my dagger. She wasn't prepared, so I pinned her down easy and pressed my dagger to her neck. "Now you listen here, I am Jason's first and _only_ ever girlfriend, got it? _Stay away from him!_"

"_Reyna?_" a voice called out. "Why does it look like you're killing Piper?"

"Jason! We were just sparring, right, Pipes?" I said sweetly, jumping off Piper and sheathing my dagger.

"No! You attacked me and told me to stay away from Jason!" she protested. Ugh, I always look like the bad guy!

"Are you okay, Pipes?" Jason asked softly. She nodded and walked over to him. He put his arm around her, shot me a dark look and walked away. I scowled and walked to the Wolf House.

_At the Wolf House..._

_"_Lupa, may I propose an idea?" I asked.

"_Yes, child,"_ she answered.

"Well, you see, Jason is thinking of going back to the Greek camp, but Percy is too, which leaves us without a leader. We need to make Jason stay. He belongs here," I explained. Lupa nodded thoughtfully.

"_Well, the son of Jupiter should make his own decision, but if he leaves, then we are left without anyone to lead us, which is a great problem. So, yes, you shall announce it right before they leave. Make sure he takes his things off the boat. You have done well, daughter of Mars."_

**A/N**** Uh oh, Reyna is up to no good... So did you like it? I did! I might not be able to get a new chapter in soon, sorry. Please review! **

_-_Kate_  
_


	9. Midnight Revelations

**A/N Here's yet another chapter! This one has a ton of fluff! I hope you like it! This one has Thalico. Review at the end!

* * *

**

Annabeth POV

"Thalia?" I heard Nico's voice say. It was the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep, so I went out to the deck to find that Nico and Thalia couldn't sleep too. I felt bad eavesdropping but I was really curious.

"Hey, Nico," Thalia's voice said.

"So, I guess you know about my crush on Annabeth?" Nico asked.

"Yep," Thalia responded sadly.

"Well, I saw her with Percy and realized she'll never like me, and I shouldn't wait for her," he said. "But Annabeth isn't the only girl I like."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Who is she?" Thalia asked.

"Well, I've known her for a while. She was my sister's friend. And for a while she was off-limits," Nico explained. I had to keep my gasp in. Nico likes her?

"What else?" she asked.

"She has black, spiky hair and is kinda goth. Her eyes are super pretty. They're this brilliant shade of blue. And she's a daughter of Zeus," he finished. Thalia gasped and there was silence. I looked around the corner to see them kissing. I smiled. Thalia deserves him and Nico deserves her. I'm really glad that they worked out.

"You couldn't sleep too?" a voice asked behind me. I turned and saw Percy in the shadows. I nodded. He walked up to me and saw Nico and Thalia. I watched his reaction. A grin spread across his face. "Good. They're good together."

"Yeah," I agreed, leaning into him. I felt so good to be with him again. He turned me around and I frowned; I was really comfortable. But the frown slipped on my face when he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. We smiled against each others' lips. I closed my eyes and absorbed the moment. When I opened them I saw Piper in the shadows, smiling. I winked at her and pulled away from Percy. He frowned and pulled me in.

"Percy," I said, still attached to his lips. "Come on." He got the hint and pulled away with a pout on his face. I mouthed Piper and he understood. He whispered goodnight and pressed his lips to my forehead. I smiled at Piper and she walked to me.

"Hey, I didn't mean to interrupt your moment with Percy," she said.

"We had to break apart sometime," I smiled. "Come on, I want to show you something." I pointed to Thalia and Nico, who were slow dancing to nothing. Piper smiled.

"I wish I could have what you and Percy have or Thalia and Nico," she said wistfully.

"You have Jason," I said. Piper scoffed.

"Please, I don't know what's going on with him. He went to a meeting with the Praetors and Lupa and came back changed. He's avoiding me," Piper said sadly.

"I'm sure that he has his reasons," I said, but I only half meant it. "Come on, we should give them some privacy." We walked back to the bunk we shared with Thalia and lay down. I wonder when Thalia will come back. Will she tell me right when we wake? She walked in the door and I feigned sleep so she wouldn't know I was eavesdropping.

"Annabeth? I need to tell you something," she whispered, shaking me awake. I pretended I just woke up and tried to look sleepy.

"What," I asked.

"Nico _kissed_ me!" she said, grinning from ear to ear. I pretended to be happy for her and act like this was the first I'd heard of it.

"No? Really! That's awesome, Thals," I said truthfully, also smiling.

"Yeah! We were talking and he was told me that you weren't the only one that he liked. And he described me and then kissed me! It was amazing. We just sat together on the deck," she said exstatically. I was so happy she was happy finally. She hasn't been truly happy since Luke died.

_Morning..._

"Annabeth, Annabeth," I woke up to hear Percy's voice.

"I don't want to wake up, Percy," I complained, rolling over on my side.

"Uh, I'm not Percy, Annabeth," Percy said. Wait, no it was Bobby!

"Bobby! What are you doing in my room? Get out!" I yelled.

"What? Why? When you thought I was Percy you were okay with it!" he protested.

"That's because Percy's my _boyfriend_. You're not! Now get out!" I said pushing him away. He ran out the door and back into the Roman Camp. I yawned and got ready to go wake Percy. I walked to his room, that he shared with Travis and Jason. I walked to his messy bed a tried to shake him awake. I shook him again and he mumbled something incoherently. I rolled my eyes. "Percy, wake up!"

"Mmh, Gwen," he muttered. My heart nearly stopped. Gods, Gwen? I let out a few shaky breaths and shook him again. Maybe I heard him wrong. "_Gwen_." I had heard enough. He obviously wasn't over this girl. I pulled the sheets out from under him and ran away. I heard a crash and some colorful language, signaling Percy's fall. I was running, running, farther into the forest. Tears blurred my eyes and the greens of the forest blended together. I wiped my tears, but they just kept coming. Finally, I stopped and sat, leaning against a tree. I cried but tried to stop to stay strong. I decided on one thing though: Gwen is gonna pay...

**A/N Don't worry, Percabeth will prevail! I repeat PERCABETH WILL PREVAIL! Gwen is just a rut in their journey! Anyways, did you like this chapter? I know, it was super short, but, what can ya do? I'm off to watch Glee, and I'm so excited. I hope Finchel dies and Puck and Rachel get together! PUCKLEBERRY FOREVER! Of course, I still love St Berry, but there's no way that's happening, right? And I'm ranting... Please review and I'll try to update soon!**

**-Kate  
**


	10. Fights and Forgiving

**A/N Hi guys! So, here's a short one! This one goes out to **anime-lover10!** She was my 50th reviewer, so this is dedicated to her! I'll do the same to the 75th and 100th reviewer if I get that far! So watch out when we get close! So, Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

**Annabeth POV

"Gwen!" I yelled as I as I walked into the arena where Reyna and Gwen were sparring. She looked up at me and her gaze hardened. Reyna took this to her advantage, easily disarming her. Gwen glared at Reyna and stalked over to me.

"What do you want, stultus?" she said, basically calling me an idiot in Latin

"What did you do to Percy?" I asked angrily.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"You know perfectly well what I mean!"

"What? Did Percy finally break up with you?" she said, smirking.

"No! You told him something, didn't you?" I wasn't going to tell her that he dreamt of her. If she doesn't know that he did, then I'll just make things worse by telling her.

"Fine, I _pointed out_ that you were spending a lot of time with Bobby. Apparently, he was already suspicious of him," she confessed.

"You had no right!" I said.

"What, to tell him the truth?" Gwen retorted.

"Gwen, he _broke _up with you. He doesn't want to be with you, σκύλα! He's _my_ boyfriend!" I said. And I'm not proud of what I called her in Ancient Greek.

"She's right, you know," Reyna said.

"Stay away from him, and I won't hurt you," I said, low and threatening.

"Hurt me? As if," she scoffed.

"What? You don't think I could hurt you?" I asked, incredulous.

"HA! No way! I've been sword fighting since I ten!" she laughed.

"I've been fighting monsters since I was _seven_. And my guess is that you're not harder," I shot back.

"Well, let's see. Whoever wins, gets Percy," Reyna suggested.

"As if I would do something so juvenile. Pul-lease, I'm not gonna fight a girl for my boyfriend," I said, scoffing.

"Chicken?" Gwen asked.

"No," I said.

"Then fight me!" she replied.

"Fine. Winner gets Percy, loser goes home, with nothing!" I agreed. Oh Gods, what I have I done! I pulled my dagger and she pulled her sword.

"I'll be the referee," Reyna said. "On three, you can start. One, two, THREE!" I slashed my sword, but she intercepted it and grinned maliciously. I gritted my teeth and blocked a blow heading towards my shoulder. I curved my blade towards her feet, so she would jump. She did, and I lifted my dagger, quick as a flash to her arm. My blade grazed her arm and she faltered. Again, I slashed and cut her on the leg. She was loosing, until she headed towards my shoulder. The one that had been poisoned during the Titan War. I had to protect it because it was still healing. After all, it had only been four months. She noticed me guarding it and used it to her advantage. She jumped and slashed at it when I got the idea. A crowd began to form, watching us. She parried towards my shoulder and I dodged her blade, pretending to loose my balance. I fell and pretended that I gave in.

"HA! Percy is mine!" she yelled victoriously. Not yet...

She turned away from me and I got up quietly. No one noticed me recovering from my fake fall. I slowly walked up to her, still going unnoticed. I lept and got her in head lock, putting my dagger against her neck.

"I win," I declared. The crowd was silent.

"Well, I guess we have a winner folks," Reyna said awkwardly. "I present, Miss Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena/Minerva!" I smirked in Gwen's direction. The crowd remained silent.

"No one's ever beaten Gwen," Reyna explained.

"Well, there's a first for everything!" I said, laughing. The crowd dispersed, still in shock. I went off to find Percy to get an explanation.

* * *

"Annabeth!" a daughter of Apollo named April called after me. She was 16 and had dark brown hair, with chocolate brown eyes. I turned.

"Yeah, April?" I said,

"I was just thinking, so Ξέρετε αν Κόνορ Stoll μου αρέσει?" she rushed out in Ancient Greek. My eyes widened.

"Connor from the Hermes cabin? You like him?" I asked.

"Kind of," she said, blushing.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Well, could you find out for me?" she asked. Well, I have to find Percy, but now that Gwen knows I can take her down, I guess I could wait.

"Sure," I sighed.

"Great! I think he's on the Argo II. Thanks so much, Annabeth! I hope everything works out with Percy!" she said, running away. I sighed again and made my way to the Argo II. When I arrived I saw Travis and Conner talking in low tones. They saw me and stopped talking. They're probably planning some prank.

"Hey, Connor. Can I talk to you in private?" I asked

"What about me? No, _Hey, Travis. How's Katie?" _Travis said, feigning hurt.

"Hey, Travis. How's Katie?" I said impatiently.

"Fine, go," he said, walking away. I rolled my eyes. Travis is so dramatic.

"So, what's up, Annabeth?" Connor asked.

"Nothing much. So, do you like anyone?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just 'cause the Aphrodite cabin wants to set the camp up with other people. They thought that I'd be better suited to talk to you," I lied.

"Oh, um, I guess they is someone..." he trailed off.

"Who?" I asked softly.

"You know April Ackeret? From Apollo? I kinda like her," he confessed. Great! April will be relieved!

"Cool. See you later," I said, running off to find her. "Connor! You should make a move, she might like you," I called back. I could see him nod. I found April at the archery range.

"April! He likes you," I reported back to her.

"Really! I can't believe it! That's great! Should I go talk to him?" she said excitedly.

"I think he'll come to you," I replied, smiling.

"Okay, see you later!" she said as I walked away in search of Percy.

* * *

"Percy!" I called when I saw him at the armory, hanging out with Leo, Jason, and Nico.

"Annabeth! I've been looking for you!" he said, relieved. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course you did, βλαξ!" I said, calling him an imbecile.

"Well, then what?" he asked, totally confused. I rolled my eyes at him.

"When I came to wake you up this morning you muttered Gwen's name in your sleep!" I said, angrily.

"What? But I nev- Ohh, I remember now. But Annabeth, I wasn't dreaming about her in a good way! I dreamed that you left me here, and I was stuck with Gwen. In the dream, she was coming on to me. I don't care about her, Wise Girl," he explained.

"How do I know your telling me the truth?"

"You'll just have to trust me. I trust you, I did give you my Achilles Heel, didn't I?" He does have a point. I stared at him intently for a bit. His story makes sense, but he could've made it up. But who am I kidding? Percy can't make up a feasible excuse n the spot like that. I smiled.

"Okay, I guess I believe you. But if you do something like that again, I won't be as forgiving," I said. Percy nodded and walked up to me. I leaned in and kissed him.

"Oh, eeew," Nico complianed.

"Gross," Leo said.

"Not in front of us guys," Jason added. We pulled apart and smiled.

"Come on, let's go somewhere more private," I said, pulling him away.

**A/N Did you like it? I'm not very good at doing fight scenes, so the Gwen thing was pretty bad. Again, this one goes out to **anime-lover10! **She was April, by the way. So, Review and you might get a cameo. And April might return...**

**-Kate  
**


	11. The Vote

**A/N Hey guys! I am soooooooo sorry for the gap in updates! Fanfiction had this big glitch where I couldn't edit my stories. If anyone has the same problem, just replace the word 'property' with 'content' in the URL. AND, on top of it all, I had a huge case of writers' block. I just didn't know what to write. I promise I will update sooner this time! So, enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT: The 100th reviewer gets the same prize as the 50th! A cameo and a dedication! So, you could be the one! Review if you want to have your own character!  
**

**I don't own anything

* * *

**Annabeth's POV

We gathered around the Ark at the entrance of the camp. Apparently Lupa had an important announcement to make. I could use this time to plan Olympus. I still haven't finished the blueprints for Apollo's temple. This is a colossal waste of time.

"_Pups, Chiron, listen,"_ Lupa said. _"A certain daughter of Mars pointed out the situation with our leaders," _she said, glancing at Reyna. I looked at Reyna's triumphant face. I bet my designs for Olympus that she has something to do with this situation.

_"We have two leaders and two camps. But I have heard that our leader, and praetor, Jason Grace has been considering going back to Camp Half-Blood." _The Romans gasped, but we smiled.

"Is that true, Jason?" Piper said, grinning.

"Of course, Pipes. I know everyone expects me to choose Reyna because I met her first, but sometimes the one you choose isn't the one you expected," Jason said, walking towards Piper. They both smiled at each other and leaned in. The minute their lips touched the Greeks Awwed, and the Romans stood there in shock. Reyna was frozen in place, staring at them. Piper pulled away and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and she walked away

_"As 'sweet' as it is, the Praetors and I have decided to keep the son of Jupiter_," Lupa said as we gasped.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'Keep Jason'?" I asked asked, clutching his Percy's hand.

"Well, you Greeks are obviously taking Percy back, so you can't leave us with no leader," Reyna explained, stepping forward.

"Jason should make his own choice, and he wants to go back to _our_ camp," Leo said angrily.

"Yeah, you can't choose for him. If he wants to go to Camp Half-Blood, then he should," Drew said.

"Shut up, Drew," Leo said.

"Hey, I'm on your side," she protested.

"So? I still hate you," he said.

"Please, I'm hot, you can't hate me!" she laughed.

"Oh, it's not that hard to hate you, Drew. And as for you being hot, eh," Leo said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Valdez," she retorted, now turning red in the face with anger. If anyone told her she wasn't hot, then she got angry.

"That's all you got? 'Shut up'?" he scoffed.

"GUYS! Stop fighting! We have a problem," I intervened Leo looked down sheepishly. Drew just continued to look angry, glaring at Leo. "Lupa, isn't there anything we can do to take Jason with us?"

"_My apologies, but no. Either you take Percy, and we take Jason or you take Jason and we take Percy. Give us your answer by the end of the day. We shall have a vote."

* * *

_

Later that day...

Percy and I lay on the beach, looking out over the ocean. It was sunset and two hours until the decision about Percy and Jason. We were spending very last minute with each other. At 7pm, the demigods from Camp that came would vote on who should stay at the Legion Camp, and who should return to Camp Half-Blood. It was 6:50 and I was becoming steadily more nervous. I tried to convince myself that when Percy left, I would forget about him and move on. But as the day went on, I got more and more restless. What if the campers voted for Jason? What if- Stop it, Annabeth. You'll be fine without him. You don't need _love_.

"Annabeth, Percy! Chiron and Lupa want us in Command," Travis Stoll said as he ran up to us, breathless. We nodded and walked towards the ominous building. A son of Mars holding a javelin and a shield greeted us at the door.

"Right now, only Lupa, and that centaur with Percy and Jason are allowed in," he told us. Percy kissed me briefly and walked in.

"I gotta go meet Katie, 'kay?" Travis said.

"You don't have to ask my permission, Travis," I laughed. He smiled nervously.

"I know, I just really like Katie and I know you guys are friends."

"It's fine."

"So, uh, good luck with, um, Percy," he said, walking away, awkwardly. I nodded and smiled weakly. Five minutes passed. Then ten. And finally, after fifteen minutes went by, Chiron came out and beckoned us in. While I was waiting, the Praetors and a couple other Romans and all the Greeks that came had gathered around, waiting listlessly. We walked into the room and saw Percy and Jason leaning against two opposite walls, avoiding each other's gaze.

"_Pups, sit," _Lupa said, demanding. I sat between Thalia and Percy.

"Now, you all know why we are here," Chiron started. "So lets begin. Each camp shall vote for who they want to 'keep,' for want of a better word. We shall start with the Legion Camp. Annabeth, will you write down the results?" I nodded and got a pen and paper. "All those in favor of having Percy stay at Legion Camp." Gwen, and four other people voted. There were five Praetors that were voting. "All those in favor of Jason staying here?" Hazel, Dakota, Reyna, Bobby, and a bunch of the Romans that I didn't know put their hands up. I sighed in relief. 15 people voted for Jason and five people voted for Percy. "And now for the Greeks. All those in favor of Jason coming back with us?" Piper, Drew, Troy, Clarisse, Leo, and Mark raised their hands. "All those in favor for Percy coming back with us?" Malcolm, Travis, Connor, Katie, Will, Carly, Castor, Nico, Nyssa, Maya, Rachel, Clovis, Marissa and I all raised out hands. Thalia didn't vote because she wasn't really part of Camp. I smiled and held Percy's hand tighter. He was coming back!

"Annabeth, the results?' Chiron asked.

"For the Legion Camp, fifteen people voted for Jason and five for Percy. And for Camp Half-Blood, six people voted for Jason and fourteen voted for Percy," I said, grinning. Piper ran from the room and Leo just sat there, stony faced.

"So, it looks like Percy will be coming home with us, and Jason will stay," Chiron concluded. Reyna smiled triumphantly and Bobby clapped Jason on the back, but he didn't look that happy. He walked from the room, probably to find Piper.

"Looks like we don't have to say goodbye," Percy said, smiling. I grinned back.

"As much as I want to spend time with you, I have to go plan Olympus," I replied.

"I'm offended. You would rather draw buildings than spend time with your clearly amazing boyfriend?" he joked.

"Yeah, if only my boyfriend actually _was_ amazing," I said, trying not to laugh. He shook his head dejectedly.

"Okay, okay, no more joking," he said, as he leaned in for a kiss. The people around us wolf-whistled. Someone coughed and we pulled apart, both bright red. Piper was standing at the door shyly.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second, Annabeth?" she asked.

"Sure," I answered, following her out. She weaved in and out of the camp like she had been there many times before. Finally she stopped at a tree in the woods. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"What was it like?" she asked.

"What?"

"Not being with Percy. Not knowing if he was with someone else. Not knowing if he even remembered you."

"It was awful and that doesn't even explain it. I didn't know if he was dead or not. I felt so powerless. I usually can solve problems easily but this one was different. I had no idea where he was and I had no leads either. But Jason's different. You know where he is so you can Iris message him. And I don't think that he would get together with Reyna after you left."

"Just because I can Iris message him doesn't mean that I can be with him. I won't know if he's with Reyna or someone else. It's not fair!" she said sadly.

"I know, I know. I felt the same way when Percy was gone," I said.

"No, you don't!"

"Piper, I-"

"You don't know how I feel because in the end, you get Percy and I'm stuck with nothing! So stop acting like you do!"

"Piper, I am so sorry and you're right. I don't know how you feel but-"

"Stop, just stop! I shouldn't have asked what it felt like. It just made me feel worse," she said angrily and walked away leaving me alone in an unfamiliar forest.

* * *

"Annabeth!" someone called after me as I was taking a walk on the beach.

"What?" I said tiredly, turning around to see Jason running towards me.

"What did you tell Piper?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"She came out of the forest looking distraught twenty minutes ago. She walked to the Argo II and totally ignored me. She ran into her room, locked the door and didn't anyone in. When I asked her what was wrong, she said it was best if we just stayed away from each other," he explained. "I'm worried that someone told her to stay away from me."

"And you think I told her that?"

"No, you were just the last person that talked to her. Did you say anything to her to make her put things in perspective? Or hear anyone say anything. Please, Annabeth, I need to know. I really like Piper and the way that things are happening, I think she might be drifting away from me," he asked.

"She asked me what it was like to be away from Percy and I told her. I'm sorry but I didn't tell her to avoid you or anything," I admitted. "She probably thought that the sooner she says goodbye to you, the better."

"Yeah. I don't know what to do. Things were going so well and now I have to stay here. I wonder who told Lupa..." he mused.

"I think I do."

"Really, who-" he started as Bobby ran up to us.

"Guys, it's important," he said, breathless.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What's happened, Bobby?" Jason said seriously.

"It's Piper; she's missing."

**A/N Ooooh, cliffy! It wasn't my favorite chapter, but it's better than nothing, right? I promise that I'll update sooner this time. I just had a wave of ideas on what could happen. So, please review!**

**-Kate  
**


	12. Looking for Piper

**A/N I am SOOOOOOO sorry for how long it took me to update! I feel really bad! This is probably the second to last chapter, so we're closing up. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, or alerted this! It is so nice to come home and see emails from FanFiction! Enjoy and review at the end!**

**I would like to point out to the reviewer, Trish, that I know that there are seven half-bloods in the prophecy, but if you haven't noticed, they are not sailing to Greece yet. They are just going to rescue Percy. I was very hurt by your comment too, and I feel sorry that you are cowardly enough to review and insult me anonymously.  
**

**Also, to the reviewer, Native1243, I'm sorry, I thought that Pollux was the one who died, not Castor.**

**Again, to PJATOSROCKS0, I actually just realized that Lacy is spelled Lacy, and I thought Pollux died and Castor lived, sorry. And I thought it would be best to include a ton of people just in case the Romans attacked them on their way into the camp.**

**_Previously..._**

**_~ "So, it looks like Percy will be coming home with us, and Jason will stay," Chiron concluded. _**

**_~ "You don't know how I feel because in the end, you get Percy and I'm stuck with nothing! So stop acting like you do!" _**

**_~ "It's Piper; she's missing."  
_**

* * *

Annabeth POV

"Piper! Piper!" Leo called. We were frantically searching the camp, looking for Piper.

"_Piper!_" I yelled. We had planned to leave in the early morning at five am. After word got around that Piper went missing, the whole of Camp Half-Blood was out looking for her. Jason sat on a rock, head in his hands, silent. Leo walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. Jason ignored him and walked away. Will, Percy and Drew walked up to us. We had divided into search groups. I was with Jason and Leo while Percy was left with the two Aphrodite girls.

"Perrrccy..." Drew whined.

"No, stop it, Drew! I won't go out with you!" Percy said, jogging away from her. "Gods, get me _away_ from her! Please give me another group, Annabeth!"

"Stop complaining and suck it up," I said and he groaned.

"Any sign of Piper?" Leo asked him. Percy shook his head sadly and we lapsed into silence.

"Why are we even looking for her?" Drew complained, breaking the silence.

"_Drew!_" I chided. "A very important camper is missing and we need to find her! So stop complaining and for once don't be a εγωκεντρική, εγωιστική, αδιάφορη άλλων συναισθημάτων ηλίθιος*!" I yelled in Ancient Greek as Percy wolf whistled and Leo snorted. They all looked at him.

"Very important camper. VIC, like VIP, but not," Leo laughed as we stared at him blankly. His laugh trailed off awkwardly.

"Don't yell at me, you obnoxious know-it-all!" Drew yelled back, ignoring Leo.

"Obnoxious? _I'm _obnoxious? You strut around camp, flirting with other people's boyfriends and breaking hearts!" I retorted.

"Argh!" she groaned and ran away.

"See, you can't even come up with a comeback!" I yelled after her. I let out a sigh and sat on the rock Jason just vacated. Percy came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know that this sounds weird and totally uncharacteristic of me, but no matter how awful Drew can be, we can't loose our temper around her. We're going to Greece soon and I know there will only be seven of us, but we have to be united," Percy whispered in my ear.

"What have the Romans done to you, Seaweed brain?" I asked, smiling as he blushed.

"I'm gonna leave you guys alone. I'll go find Jason," Leo said and he walked away.

"I'll, uh, go look for Piper, I guess," Lacy said and followed Leo back into the woods.

"We should keep looking for Piper," I said, getting up. Percy nodded and we walked into the forest.

* * *

_Seven Hours Later..._

"Ugh. My feet hurt so much," Leo complained, collapsing on a bench in the dining pavilion. We had searched the whole camp with no signs of Piper. We only took two breaks and one was to look at the map of the Legion Camp. Finally it was lunch time and the two camps crammed together on the benches. Jason got up to get food dejectedly and Leo said, "Jason, man, get me a cheese burger, a hot dog with ketchup, mustard, and relish, and a large glass of Coke." Jason ignored him and grabbed himself a burger with fries.

"What do you want?" Percy asked me, getting up.

"I'll have a cheese burger with pickles and a Sprite, but I can get it."

"No, no, I'll get it," he said, waving me off. Since when was Percy a gentleman?

"You might want to get a salad, considering," Gwen said, walking by as she swept her eyes up and down my body.

"And you might want to go and die already, _considering_," I said with false sweetness. She huffed and stalked off as I smirked.

"Here you go," Percy said, setting the plate down in front of me.

"Thanks," I said and started to eat. "So, I think we need to establish a plan for Piper. We can divide the camp into quadrants, and we'll divide the camps into groups. Even the Romans. Each group can take a quadrant, okay?" I said.

"We'll have a meeting to discuss what we will do," Chiron said, walking up. "After lunch, come to the navigation room for a mandatory meeting." We all nodded and resumed eating.

* * *

"Okay, we're dividing the camp into six parts with four people in each group," I announced to the room. We were in the navigation room with Katie, Travis, Connor, Percy, Jason, Leo, Malcolm, Mitchell, Lacy, Butch, Nico, Nyssa, Will, Clovis and Rachel along with the Praetors.

"Why do _you_ get to lead us?" a voice demanded. Gwen stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm not exactly leading you. I have an idea, Chiron liked it and he decided to carry it out. I'm just debriefing you," I replied civilly.

"What if someone else had an idea but was too scared to speak up?" she asked.

"Does anybody have a better idea?" The room remained silent. "Do _you_, Gwen?" More silence. "I didn't think so."

"I like Annabeth's idea," Katie said and I smiled gratefully at her. "I think it's the best way to find Piper."

"Us too!" Travis and Connor said in unison.

"I do too," Percy added, receiving a glare from Gwen.

"I'm with Annabeth," Nico said softly.

"Me too!" Thalia said.

"It's a valid plan," Malcolm agreed.

"If it helps us find Piper, I'm in," Jason said.

"I agree," Leo added.

"Well, I'm glad so much of you like her idea, but right now we should be dividing into groups," Chiron said. We nodded and got to work, being careful with our groups. In the end, I ended up with Katie and Jason. We divided up the camp and dispersed.

_An hour and a half later..._

"Ugh, where is she?" Travis complained as he sat down on the beach. Their beach was larger than ours and Katie, Travis and I had been assigned to look for Piper there.

"She obviously doesn't want to be found," Katie said and I nodded.

"If I were Piper, where would I be?" I mused. We sat in silence, thinking.

"I know it's really obvious, but did we ever check the _whole_ Argo II?" Travis asked. Katie and I looked at him incredulously. "What? If we didn't look, then she _could_ be hiding there. Plus, she knows we have you guys and Malcolm, so she'd know that we would look in every place we _wouldn't_ expect her to hide. She could be on the Argo II..."

"That's actually not a half bad idea," I said.

"I'll go suggest it to Chiron," Katie said.

"Why do we always have to have permission?" Travis groaned. "Why can't we act on impulses?"

"Because we could get in trouble!" Katie replied.

"Can we just go? Chiron will find out later," he said.

"Let's just go, okay?" I said and we set off to the boat. When we arrived, it was deserted. "Don't call her; she might run," I whispered. We split up, checking the bunks, closets, etc. I walked to the bow, with no sign of Piper. Looking out over the San Francisco bay, a thought occurred to me. There was secret compartment that Thalia, Piper, Rachel and I found while exploring before we set off to Legion Camp. I made my way there and forced open the door to see a very scared, _very_ dirty Piper.

* * *

"_Piper! _Are you okay? What happened?"

"Annabeth! It's coming!" she said shakily.

"Who? Who's coming, Piper?"

"This _huge_ monster, Annabeth! I've never seen it before!"

"What does it look like?"

"I think it's the Minotaur."

"Oh, thank the Gods!"

"What? The Minotaur is awful!"

"Don't worry, Percy's beaten it twice, I'm sure he can do it again. Now, are you hurt?"

"Uh huh."

"Where?"

"My leg. It slashed me with it's spear."

"Okay, come on, we have to tell everyone. We've been worried sick looking for you."

"Sorry I ran off. I just thought about living without Jason and freaked. I had no idea the Minotaur would come."

"It's okay, let's go." We crawled out onto the deck where Katie and Travis were waiting. Katie's back was to us and she was talking agitatedly with her hands. Travis froze when he saw us.

"I, um, gah," he made out.

"What, Travis?"

"Uh, um, ugh, gah?"

"Spit it out Travis!"

"Turn around!" he finally said and Katie turned. Her jaw dropped when she saw us.

"_Piper!_" She yelled. Immediately, dozens of campers came running towards the boat. Everyone hugged her and expressed how worried they were. Finally the crowd parted and Jason came through.

"Piper," he breathed.

"Hi, Sparky." She managed a weak smile. He ran to her and hugged her tight.

"I was _so _worried. Don't ever leave again, okay?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

We told everyone about the Minotaur and Percy pulled out Riptide and almost ran from the room.

"Where is it, Piper?" he asked.

"I don't know! I was just running from it."

"I'll find it, don't worry," he reassured her. I smiled at his compassion for those he didn't know very well.

"Woah, woah, woah, if anyone is going to find the Minotaur, it should be me! I want to protect Piper!" Jason said.

"I know you do, Jason, but I've fought it twice. I know what it fights like, I think I can handle it," Percy said.

"So? I can fight it, too!"

"I have no doubt that you can, it's just that I can fight it easily."

"You can't just expect to waltz around and kill_ every_ monster."

"Are you complaining that I kill monsters?"

"Let me kill the Minotaur!"

"I have more experience!"

"Jason, Percy's right. In this situation, I think that Percy should be the one to kill it. It's more safe for all of us," Piper said, putting her arm on his. He jerked his arm away and stormed off.

"Trouble in paradise?" Reyna said dryly. Piper glared at her.

* * *

Percy came back half an hour later, dirty and tired.

"I'm going to shower," he said.

"Did you get it?" I called after him.

"Yep, I got it!" he continued his walk to the showers. I waited for him to finish. About ten minuted after he got in, he emerged, wearing only a towel around his waist.

"Hi, seaweed brain," I said, making him jump.

"Annabeth, you scared me! What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd wait for you," I said, walking up to him.

"I'll go get changed," he said, blushing.

"No, that's okay." He squirmed uncomfortably. "Is the great Percy Jackson embarrassed?"

"Um, no."

"Oh, so you don't mind if I do this?"

I took a step closer, until our noses were almost touching. I could count each freckle and my breath tickled his face. He squirmed again and I smirked. Leaning in, I pressed my lips to his, closing the gap. I rested my hands on his chest and the kiss became more passionate. Our mouths opened and my tongue slipped into his mouth. We made out passionately for a while until a bang that signaled the opening of the door. We leaped apart and fixed our hair. Thalia was standing at the door, smirking.

"Wow, making out in the showers? You guys are the epitome of teen hormones."

**A/N Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I hope this makes up for it. Please review!**

-Kate


	13. Even More Forgiveness

**A/N Hey guys! Again, I kind of suck with updates for this story, right? This is just a filler chapter, like a lot of them are. Sorry. Anyways, enjoy and review at the end!**

**Just to be clear, I had this written before I put up the previous AN, so the timing is kinda weird.**

**And I have read SoN but I don't want to give it away for those who hasn't.  
**

**I don't own PJO!**

**_Previously..._**

**_ -I made my way there and forced open the door to see a very scared, __very_ dirty Piper.**

**_-_**_**"Piper," he breathed.**_

_**"Hi, sky boy."  
**_

_**"I was so worried. Don't ever leave again, okay?"**_

_**"I wouldn't dream of it."**_

_**-We told everyone about the Minotaur and Percy pulled out Riptide and almost ran from the room.**_

_**-"Trouble in paradise?" Reyna asked.  
**_

_**-"Wow, making out in the showers? You guys are the epitome of teen hormones."**_

* * *

3rd person

The next day, the CBH kids packed our clothes and things onto the Argo II. Annabeth was setting up the navigation room for sailing with Jason and Piper. Reyna walked into the room, timid.

"Hi, guys," she said shyly.

"Reyna," Piper replied curtly.

"Why are you here, Reyna?" Annabeth asked.

"Don't be so suspicious, okay. I'm sorry. For attacking Piper. For everything, really," Reyna said.

"Oh, well, _I _don't forgive you," Jason said. "I really like Piper and you hurt her."

"I know." She looked down, embarrassed. Piper watched her intently.

"What is is with you Roman girls? First Gwen, now you?" Annabeth scoffed. "You're too... ugh."

"I know," she said. "I feel really bad. But I was so jealous. It took me ages to get Jason to _like_, like me and then he leaves and comes back with a girl who he's known for almost a year?"

"I don't know how you feel, but I kind of understand. I'd be angry too, but I wouldn't take it as far as you did," Piper added.

"I know, that was wrong. I really am sorry." Piper walked over to Jason and whispered something in his year. He raised his eyebrows and was about to protest when Piper whispered something more.

"Okay, since I'm staying here, I might as well get along with you," Jason said, swallowing hard. Reyna breathed a sigh of relief and Jason smiled weakly.

"Thank you! I'll make it up to you, I promise," she said and left.

"Well, that was surprising," Annabeth said. "I'll see you guys later."

* * *

"Annabeth!" Chiron called after me as I walked off the Argo II.

"Yes?" Annabeth turned to see him cantering up to me in horse form.

"Tell everyone we're packing up; we're leaving in three hours," he replied.

"Okay. Should we call a meeting?"

"No, I don't think so," he said slowly. "We'll just go around telling everybody."

"Okay." We parted and I looked around for the rest of our campers.

"Katie! _Katie!_ Would you wait up?" Annabeth heard Travis yell. He ran past me and she spun around to see him pursuing Katie, who was speed walking away from him. "It's just a misunderstanding! I swear, Gabby was hitting on me, not the other way around!" She still ignored him and kept walking. "_Please! _I swear to the Gods, I didn't kiss her her! Or call you a stuck-up, uptight know-it-all!" She continued to walked away and Annabeth jogged up to her.

"Oh, hi, Annabeth!" she said.

"Hi, Katie. Chiron said we're leaving in three hours, so we pack up, okay?" she said, matching her strides.

"Great, I'll be on the Argo II once Travis leaves me alone."

"What exactly happened?"

"I caught him making out with Gabby Reynolds."

"Who's Gabby Reynolds?"

"Oh, some girl from the Aphrodite cabin. Bitch from what I hear."

"You okay?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Katie brushed off. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Really? We all know how much you like him. It took you guys forever to get together and we all were waiting for it to happen. He may drive you insane but we see the way you look at him and the way he acts and looks around you. So, answer my question again; Are. You. Okay?"

"No, I'm not," Katie sighed. "I always thought he'd be faithful. I mean, he was the one that asked me out and pestered me about it. I thought he genuinely _liked _me, you know?"

"Yeah... I'm not the best romantic advisor, but if I was, I'd tell you that boys are stupid and most will break your heart. That's why I don't really fawn over boys," Annabeth said.

"What about Percy?"

"He's the exception, not the rule. Besides, I thought we were talking about you?"

"Whatever, I have to go. I just want to forget about him." Katie smiled weakly and walked away.

"Hey, wise girl, you okay?" Percy walked up to her. "What's wrong with Katie?" he asked, glancing at her retreating figure.

"I don't think she would want you to know."

"Come on..."

"No, I can't tell you!"

"Pleeeaaase?" he begged.

"_No!"_

"Pretty, pretty pleeeaaassseee with a cherry on top?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"It's none of your business so just give it up, okay? Sorry but it's true," Annabeth sighed.

"Fine, maybe Travis will tell me," Percy said.

"I doubt it, but enough about other peoples' love problems. Chiron wants me to tell everyone that we have to pack up. So, should we go to the Neptune cabin and get your stuff?"

"All I have is Riptide, a pair of jeans, and a couple purple shirts. I'll be quick," Percy said and he ran off to his cabin.

* * *

"Hey, Jason?" Reyna asked him. They were lying on the sand while Piper was packing up.

"Yeah, Rey?" he replied.

"Why didn't you pick me?"

"_What?_"

"Why didn-"

"I heard what you said."

"So, why didn't you?"

"I... don't really know. I guess you were being so awful to Piper and it wasn't at all like I remembered you. I remember you being strong and brave and impartial. You had a shell around you but I broke through last year. But after what you did to Piper, I'm not so sure."

"I know. And I'm sorry. But seeing you with her, I acted brash and stupid and like a crazy daughter of Venus. You're right. I have changed. And I know that doesn't redeem me in any way."

"Like I said before, I guess we should get along more since we are gonna be living together and leading the camp."

"Thanks, Jason." Reyna reached and grabbed his hand. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "So we're good?"

"We're good."


	14. The Meeting

**A/N** **I am so sorry about the wait! I have a huge writer's block right now. I thought it'd be better to wait and give you a good chapter rather than a short, bad one. So, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Review at the end please!**

_**Previously...**_

_**~"Okay, since I'm staying here, I might as well get along with you."**_

_**~"I always thought he'd be faithful. I mean, he was the one that asked me out and pestered me about it. I thought he genuinely liked me, you know?"**_

_**~"I know. And I'm sorry. But seeing you with her, I acted brash and stupid and like a crazy daughter of Venus. You're right. I have changed. And I know that doesn't redeem me in any way."**_

_**"Like I said before, I guess we should get along more since we are gonna be living together and leading the camp."**_

**_~"We're good."_  
**

* * *

3rd Person

It was sickeningly sunny the day they left. Reyna was making her bunk on the Argo II. She dreaded the day that they would arrive in New York. It would be the day they started to prepare to got to Rome and then Greece. Each day they approached the war, it was a day that she would return to Camp Jupiter and Jason to Camp Half-Blood. The day he would choose Piper over her. She had only made the stupid agreement with Lupa and Chiron to get him back but know she knew that he chose Piper, she would just let him go.

"Hey, Reyna? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Annabeth asked, walking in.

"I thought you hated me?"

"I actually get where you're coming from. But you did go a little far. I would have never attacked Gwen."

"Yeah, I _do_ regret it. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Jason."

"Oh, I'm not really in the-"

"Too bad. Listen, I know how you feel. When Percy was 'dating' Gwen, I wanted to kill her. I had waited for months and months to see him and then that _thing_ just swept in and took him. Your situation is similar to mine. Jason comes back with a pretty Aphrodite girl. It must kill you to see him with her. At least Percy chose me. I don't know what I would do if he chose Gwen."

"But that's the difference between us. Percy _did_ choose you. Jason didn't."

"I know. But Jason's coming back to Camp Jupiter after the war," Annabeth said and Reyna snorted.

"That was just a ploy when I thought I could get him. But now he's with Piper, I'll just be praetor alone. Octavian might get what he wants."

"If it makes you feel any better, you and Jason are really good together. You just _fit_. Everyone loves Piper and Jason. Piper's very nice but I think you and Jason are better together," Annabeth said.

"It's too bad Percy has to go back to Camp Half-Blood," Reyna said sadly.

"Don't try and make _him_ stay, otherwise you're stuck with me too. I'm sure you'll find someone to lead the camp. Besides, you lasted six months without him," Annabeth added.

"Yeah, but I had Percy for a bit. It was pretty hard. If Octavian isn't elected, he'll bug me until no end just like last time," Reyna said.

"Hey, Reyna, do you- Oh, hi, Annabeth," Jason said as he walked in.

"Hi, I gotta go. Packing and such. Oh, and Reyna? I'm not a very forgiving person. You're lucky you have me on your side and I understand where you're coming from." Annabeth walked out of the room but before she closed the door, she winked at Reyna. Reyna smiled gratefully and turned towards Jason.

* * *

"Attention! The demigods from Camp Half-Blood are leaving for New York and a select few of the Legion will accompany them. Dakota Marks, Jason Grace, and I will go to Rome and Greece with Annabeth Chase, Perseus Jackson, Piper McLean and Leo Valdez. First we will go to Long Island to Camp Half-Blood then will depart for the Doors of Death," Reyna announced. This was the first time we had heard the full list of who was going to Rome and Greece.

"Why so little Romans?" Octavian cried out, standing up. "Do we really trust these _Graecus_ enough to got to Rome and 'save' the world? How can we be sure they won't bring us down?

"Okay, Octavian, I'm a Greek and the Senate elected me Praetor. Do you trust your Praetors?" Percy asked. He stood up.

"I think Percy makes a good point. You all elected him, so you must trust him, correct? Now, as your other Praetor, I trust Percy and highly recommend him as one of the leaders of this quest," Reyna said, nodding, getting out of her seat.

"And _I_, as another Praetor, also trust the Greeks. I lived with them for a couple months," Jason added, standing up. The room went silent. He looked around awkwardly and sat down.

"Anyways, we don't need your disrespectful comments, Octavian," Reyna said.

"I'm just pointing out something that needs to be noted," he replied.

"Need I remind you, Octavian, that you are _not_ a Praetor," she said, shooting him a cold glare. She placed both hands on the table and spoke to the room. "Now, on to much more important topics, as almost all of you know, Gaea is rising and we need to act fast. We well leave for New York in three hours and spend one day there. Of course, because Percy and I will be-"

"And I will be gone too," Jason interrupted.

"Yes, because Jason, Percy and I will be gone," she continued, "We will need a temporary leader."

"I would like to nominate myself for the running," Octavian said.

"And I have chosen Bobby and Hazel," Reyna said, ignoring Octavian. "They will run the camp just like Percy and I do. I expect you all to treat them with the same respect you treat us. They will give us updates everyday by the Greek form of Iris messaging. If I hear of any misconduct, then you will have Pluto to pay when we return. Understand?" Everyone nodded. "All right, meeting ajourned!"


End file.
